<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take a chance (roll the dice) by ashley_in_the_know</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521855">take a chance (roll the dice)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashley_in_the_know/pseuds/ashley_in_the_know'>ashley_in_the_know</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashley_in_the_know/pseuds/ashley_in_the_know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of prompts generated by rolling a bunch of d20s until something fun came out</p>
<p>1. Vex/Beau "Lie to me, then."<br/>2. Keyleth/Veth "It's 3 in the morning."<br/>3. Gilmore/Vax "You could have died."<br/>4. Fjord &amp; Caduceus "How much of that did you hear?"<br/>5. Caleb/Grog "You've thought about this, haven't you?"<br/>6. Scanlan &amp; Trinket "I've been waiting a long time."<br/>7. Percy &amp; Essek "I don't want to screw this up."<br/>8. Pike/Marion "Close the door."<br/>9. Jester &amp; Molly "What happens if I do this?"<br/>10. Taryon &amp; Yasha "I feel like I can't breathe."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beauregard Lionett/Vex'ahlia, Caduceus Clay &amp; Fjord, Grog Strongjaw/Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre &amp; Mollymauk Tealeaf, Keyleth/Veth Brenatto, Percy &amp; Essek, Pike Trickfoot/Marion Lavorre, Scanlan Shorthalt &amp; Trinket, Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan, Taryon Darrington &amp; Yasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Vex/Beau "Lie to me, then."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beau can’t believe her luck.</p>
<p>Flung thirty years in the past by a spell gone wrong, stuck in some shithole town in Tal’Dorei until Caleb can find them a way back (<em>if </em>he can find them a way back). She’s supposed to be keeping her head down, not talking to anyone lest she accidentally say the wrong thing and change the future.</p>
<p>So <em>of course </em>the hottest woman she’s ever met just sat down next to her and offered to buy her a drink.</p>
<p>She’s a half-elf, with long dark hair braided back and darker eyes sparkling with mischief and expectation. “Well, darling,” she prompts. “Is that a yes or no on the drink?”</p>
<p><em>Fuck it</em> she thinks. If Caleb gets to have his fun upstairs with his books, she can have this. “Sure, why not?” She gives her a very obvious once-over. “I’m Beau.”</p>
<p>“Vex.” She signals the barkeep, orders their drinks, then turns back to Beau. “You’re not from around here, are you Beau?”</p>
<p>Beau smirks, shakes her head. “What gave it away?”</p>
<p>Vex matches her smirk. “Your accent, darling,” she says. “It’s like nothing I’ve ever heard in Tal’Dorei.”</p>
<p>She shrugs. “Probably because I’m not from Tal’Dorei,” she says. “I grew up in Kamordah. Wildemount.”</p>
<p>Vex nods. “I’ve heard of it.” She takes a long drink. “So, what’s a girl from Wildemount wine country doing in Kymal of all places?”</p>
<p>Beau chuckles. “You wouldn’t believe the truth if I told you,” she says.</p>
<p>Vex bites her lip, leans in closer. “Lie to me, then.”</p>
<p>Beau swallows hard, is about to spill everything to this enchanting woman, when Caleb’s voice sounds in her head.</p>
<p>“<em>Beauregard. I’ve found us a way home. Meet me in the alley outside.”</em></p>
<p>She sighs, downs the rest of her drink. “Sorry, I uh, I’ve gotta go,” she says, wincing. “Fuck. I swear to gods, it’s not you. You seem really cool, and you’re, like, super fucking hot, and I really don’t want to leave, but my friend is waiting for me, and uh...here.” She pulls out a few silver, sets it on the bar. “For the drink?”</p>
<p>Vex smiles sadly, pushes the silver back to her. “Keep it, dear. I’m the one that offered.” She takes Beau’s face in her hands, kisses her quick and dirty. “For the record, you’re also super fucking hot.” She winks, slams back the rest of her drink, and retreats upstairs leaving Beau stunned.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“What took you so long?” Caleb asks when she finally joins him.</p>
<p>She shrugs. “Nothing. Just finishing my drink.”</p>
<p>“Hm.” He’s quiet for a moment. “She’s old enough to be your mother.”</p>
<p>Beau snorts. “You say that like it would have stopped me.” She savors his brief moment of discomfort. “Anyway, you said you found us a way home?”</p>
<p>“Ja,” he says. “It’s actually quite simple. Whatever magic sent us here created a dimensional rift. All we have to do is find that tear, and we can use it as a portal back to our own time.”</p>
<p>“And I take it you found that rift?”</p>
<p>Caleb nods. “Ja, I did.”</p>
<p>“Dude, that’s awesome,” she says, punching his shoulder. “Where is it?”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes, well.” He sighs. “It is inside the lair of an ancient black dragon.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Keyleth/Veth "It's 3 in the morning."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>“</b>Babe. C’mon, babe, wake up.”</p>
<p>Veth groans, tries to roll away from her girlfriend’s insistent shaking.</p>
<p>“Fuck off,” she grumbles, burying herself deeper in her cocoon of blankets.</p>
<p>“But, it’s your birthday,” Keyleth says, and Veth doesn’t have to see her face to know she’s frowning.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but it’s also-” She squints at the time on her phone, curses under her breath. “Kiki, it’s 3 in the morning.”</p>
<p>“No, I know,” Keyleth says. “But Jester told me all about the birthday tradition you guys had where you’d wake the other person up obscenely early with cupcakes, and now that I’m saying this out loud, I realize how ridiculous that sounds, and she was playing a prank on me, wasn’t she?”</p>
<p>It’s a good thing Veth’s face is already buried in her pillow, because it <em>does </em>manage to somewhat muffle her hysterical laughter. She loves Jester. Once she’s more awake and her brain is fully functioning, she is <em>absolutely </em>going to start planning her revenge, but it’s nearly impossible to stay mad at her partner in crime.</p>
<p>But first...</p>
<p>She extracts herself from her blanket nest, and turns to Keyleth, who is blushing furiously and holding a chocolate cupcake. It’s charmingly simple, which tells Veth it didn’t come from Jester or The Slayer’s Cake.</p>
<p>“Did you make this?” she asks.</p>
<p>Keyleth beams, far too enthusiastic for the middle of the night. “Yeah! I found this awesome vegan recipe online, and I tested it on Grog to make sure it would taste right.”</p>
<p>Keyleth insists on lighting the candle <em>and </em>singing, but they make quick work of the treat between them, and soon enough they’re laying back down to sleep, Keyleth spooned snugly around Veth.</p>
<p>(And if she waits until she’s certain Keyleth’s fallen asleep to whisper “I love you.” into the darkness, that’s nobody’s business but hers.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gilmore/Vax "You could have died."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know,” Shaun says thoughtfully, staring up at the night sky, “I really don’t think I’m cut out for adventuring.”</p>
<p>He hears Vax snort from where he’s perched in the tree above. “That’s ridiculous, Gil, of course you are. You’re a fucking badass.”</p>
<p>He chuckles. He’s certainly not going to <em>argue </em>with that sentiment, but... “I couldn’t help you today. Against that manticore.”</p>
<p>“That wasn’t your fault though,” Vax says dismissively. “You had your own shit to deal with with those trolls.”</p>
<p>“It still bothers me,” Shaun says. “You could have died, Vax’ildan, and I don’t possess the kind of magic necessary to rectify that.”</p>
<p>There’s a soft <em>thump </em>and Vax is suddenly on the ground at Shaun’s side. “Believe it or not, I know <em>exactly </em>how that feels.” His head rests on Shaun’s shoulder. “It fucking sucks.”</p>
<p>Shaun rests his head on Vax’s with a sigh. “It does.” He kisses his temple. “I’d really rather you not die, my dear. I have a vested interest in keeping you alive.”</p>
<p>Vax snuggles even closer. “What? You don’t wanna kiss a corpse?” he teases. “I have it on good authority from my sister and Percy that it’s actually quite romantic.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but see, it didn’t take several near death experiences for me to kiss you, so I feel like we <em>shouldn’t </em>follow their example.”</p>
<p>He feels lips press against his cheek. “Touche.”</p>
<p>(Vax ends up falling asleep about an hour later, and Shaun discovers his favorite part of adventuring is this quiet moment of peace.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fjord & Caduceus "How much of that did you hear?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heavy wooden door slams shut in Fjord’s face and he winces at the noise. He sighs deeply, and turns to find himself face-to-face with Caduceus.</p>
<p>He just barely keeps himself from yelping aloud, but his heart is racing. “Shit, ‘Deuces,” he mutters. He runs a hand through his hair. “How much of that did you hear?”</p>
<p>Caduceus smiles sadly, glances towards Sabien’s room. “Enough.”</p>
<p>“Perfect.”</p>
<p>The hall is suddenly suffocating, Caduceus’s gaze too intense, and Fjord is almost running for the nearest exit before he fully realizes what he’s doing. It isn’t until he’s outside of the tavern, sinking to the ground, that he registers the tears streaming down his face.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p>
<p>He’s not alone for long. Eventually, Caduceus exits the tavern as well and joins Fjord in the dirt.</p>
<p>He accepts the offered tankard of ale, drinks it all down without a word. He only drops it on the ground when it’s empty. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>Caduceus nods. “You looked like you needed something a little stronger than tea.” He’s silent for a good minute or two. “He’s wrong, you know. About pretty much everything.”</p>
<p>Fjord snorts. “I don’t know, he’s always been much smarter than me.”</p>
<p>It’s Caduceus’s turn to snort. “Oh, I doubt that,” he says. “From what I’ve seen, he’s a self-important jerk, who’s just observant enough to target your insecurities and use that to feel better about himself.”</p>
<p>Fjord doesn’t answer, choosing instead to stare up at the night sky. Logically, he knows that Caduceus isn’t wrong. Even as kids at the orphanage, Sabien was a bit of a prick, bullying the other kids to make him seem superior. That still doesn’t mean it feels <em>good </em>to have all of the nasty thoughts rolling around in his head spoken aloud by someone who’s known him his entire life.</p>
<p>Eventually, he breaks out of his silent brooding. “I appreciate you coming to check on me, Caduceus, but you can go back inside. I realize I didn’t exactly choose the cleanest place to have a breakdown.”</p>
<p>Caduceus chuckles. “I don’t mind the dirt,” he says. “And you’re worth it, anyway.”</p>
<p>Fjord almost smiles. “Thanks, ‘Deuces.”</p>
<p>The firbolg pats him on the shoulder. “Anytime.” He stands, studies Fjord for a moment. “I’ll let the others know you’re gonna be a while?”</p>
<p>“That’d be great.” He recalls an earlier conversation, chuckles to himself. “Tell Jester she has free reign to prank the <em>shit </em>out of that guy.”</p>
<p>That gets an approving laugh from Caduceus. “Oh, trust me, she already has.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>